Mirada
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Se miraron sin decir una palabra. Sin hacer un gesto. Sólo se miraban. Como si hubiese algo intenso entre ellos, como si se conociesen. - Reto OffScorse de Junio : Colores y Emociones de EEQCR - por Gui


**Gui:** Nueva ola de retos para este verano. Como por fin soy libre, cualquier excusa es buena para escribir. Este es el reto** OffScorse de Junio: Colores y Emociones**del foro** El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas**. Me ha tocado colo aqua, que he transformado en turquesa y emoción enojo, que va por el mismo camino que el enfado. Y tiene más de mil palabras y todos esos requisitos que pedían :)

**Disclaimer:** Los Carrow y los Prewett pertenecen a Rowling. Yo sólo he aportado una nueva... _mirada_.

* * *

**Mirada**

Alzó la mirada. Se veía las cejas, pero no las miraba. Miraba un poco más allá, a la chica. Llevaba un vestido turquesa. Tenía el pelo raro. Enmarañado, o rizado, o algo. Sólo invadía el espacio. Era negro. Ella le miró, así que aguantó la mirada.

Se miraron sin decir una palabra. Sin hacer un gesto. Sólo se miraban.

-Amycus, ¿qué mierda haces? Vente ya, nos vamos.

Él se giró entonces para encarar a su hermana. Su mente estaba preparando el "¿qué te crees que haces?" cuando decidió callarse. Agarró la chaqueta de la silla amarilla y se fue detrás de Alecto.

De repente, Amycus se fijó en que la clase estaba llena de gente a la que no le ponía nombre y que no habría reconocido ni viéndola en una fiesta de alumnos de Hogwarts. La chica estaba entre esos. Resultó estar en varias de sus clases, también al fondo, pero en el otro lado. Con otras niñas, con otra gente. Slughorn pasaba esa mañana entre las mesas con gran dificultad visto su enorme culo seboso. Miró a la chica y le dijo algo. Amycus tendío la oreja.

-… bien si a usted le parece, … tas cosas, señorita Prewett.

El "Prewett" resonó en su cabeza. ¿Qué parte de los Prewett era esa, estando la chica en Hufflepuff? Había oído hablar de Prewett en Slytherin y en Gryffindor, pero no en Hufflepuff. La ocasión de preguntar se presentó. Al parecer, Alecto tenía un conflicto con esa chica.

-¡Estúpida Prewett! – dijo al salir del aula, después de que tuviesen un altercado con respecto a ingredientes.

-¿Prewett? ¿En Hufflepuff? – preguntó él. Quizás no era una de sus preguntas normales, pero tampoco era demasiado extraña para venir de él.

-Sí, son de un hijo adoptivo de Ignotus Prewett. Sangre un tanto manchada, claramente. Ese sucio bastardo podía haber salido de cualquier lugar.

Amycus se encontró entonces chocando con la mirada de la chica Prewett, viendo que ella le miraba y yendo a buscarla, agresivo. Si me mira, yo voy a mirarla más. Las clases se volvieron interesantes. Era una chica oscura, de ojos negros, pelo negro e interior negro. Le miraba tan intensamente como él a ella. Su decisión de subestimarla y doblegarla iba desapareciendo lentamente. No era fácil de subestimar.

Tampoco se dejaba doblegar. La mayoría de las veces, por culpa de Alecto, era él quién despegaba la mirada. Ella sólo lo hacía cuando, en alguna ocasión, un profesor le llamaba la atención. Pero ocurría menos veces que los insistentes toques en el brazo de Alecto. ¿Y ahora qué? No dejaba que no le contestase. Llegaba a pellizcarle y él, por un acto reflejo, apartaba la mirada.

Y cada vez que se volvían a encontrar con los ojos, parecía que los de ella ganaban fuerza e intensidad. Parecía que se reía de él, y de su hermana. Parecía que se leían la mente, o que por lo menos, ella adivinaba su pensamiento.

Un día, ese día también iba vestida de turquesta, como si ese color aqua indicase cambios en su vida, ocurrió lo peor. Fue Slughorn que, por un día, se volvió perspicaz.

-¡Carrow, Prewett! Me parece bien que se hayan descubierto y quieran verse después de clase en algún rincón oscuro, pero no quiero miradas intensas en clase!

Entonces Alecto se enteró:

-No sé qué le ves a esa, pero una cosa está clara: no hagas nada con ella. Me da asco. No puedo imaginarte con una sangre sucia asquerosa como esa. Así que lo dejas, te olvidas y te lías con Andrómeda Black, que esa sí que es una chica noble, y está en Slytherin.

Gracias a que Alecto no dejó de despotricar en una semana, Amycus se enteró de cómo se llamaba la chica Prewett: Diana. Le apreció un nombre cursi y feo. No pegaba con esas miradas. Entonces, se empezó a enfadar con ella. La miraba a todas horas, esperando a que ella hiciese el favor de mirarle. Y ella le miraba y luego apartaba la mirada. No como algo que da miedo, sino como si él no fuese más que una mosca más en su mundo.

Hicieron otra fiesta, para celebrar la derrota de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Alecto no quería que Amycus fuera. Tú te quedas aquí, le había dicho. Él la distrajo con su toque maestro, ante el que ella caía tan fácilmente, como un conejito frágil, inocente e ingenuo.

Se fue a la fiesta. Diana Prewett iba vestida de turquesa. Él iba de negro. Entero. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él avanzó decidido hacia ella. Pareció ver venir lo que él iba a hacer y se despidió de su grupo de amigas.

-Sígueme – le dijo él cuando pasó a su lado. Ella le agarró del brazo.

-No Amycus, vamos para ese otro lado.

Se dejó llevar como un tonto. Ella le dominaba. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir aquello? En cuanto vio hacia dónde le llevaba, la salida de la Sala Común, la adelantó y avanzó él hacia un recoveco de los muros de las mazmorras. Allí, ella se apoyó en la pared, como si supiese exactamente lo que él iba a hacer. Amycus habría querido golpearla. ¿Cómo podía anticipar sus movimientos? Cada vez estaba más enfadado. Gruñó, como quejándose.

Ella le miró, desafiante. Jugaba con sus cejas para provocarle. Él se tragó el gritó que le quería dirigir y la besó de forma agresiva. Ella parecía acompañarle en la agresividad. Pero ella estaba triunfante. Él sólo estaba enfadado. Quería reclamarle el que le hubiese ganado en su guerra de miradas. Quería demostrarle que era mejor. Y siempre que se hacen las cosas con enojo y quizás rabia, se pierde. Ella seguía besándole, como é a ella. No paraba. No estaba asustada. Le seguía el juego, como con las miradas.

Se enfadó aún más y cortó el beso. La sonrisa triunfante de Diana Prewett le irritaba.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

Pero ella sólo sonreía. De repente Amycus pensó que tenía que hacerla hablar. Nunca había hablado. Hablando podía ganarle él.

-Yo solo te he seguido, como me has pedido – dijo en el último momento, amplificando su sonrisa.

-¡Tú! – Amycus no tenía la sensación de haber ganado nada. Diana Prewett se sentía mal por hacer esas cosas indebidas provocando a los chicos. Se volvieron a besar.

Se reencontraron varias veces, hasta que Alecto se metió en medio y se dedicó a tratar mal a Diana Prewett, a hacerle la vida imposible. Amycus no reaccionaba a eso. Le daba ligeramente igual. Le irritaba su hermana y Diana le enfadaba. Y ese color turquesa estaba por todas partes.

Como está ahora en la puerta de esta casa. Sólo con verla, a Amycus le ha llenado un enojo agresivo cuya fuente no ha encontrado. Necesita lanzar un crucio. Qué más da quién sea. Así que les dice a los demás que vamos a esa casa. Entra Yaxley, borracho y con ganas de violencia. Luego entra Alecto. Finalmente aparece Amycus y no sabe dónde están los demás, sólo sabe que hay gente gritando y un mujer vestida de azul turquesa en la escalera mirándole, echándole la culpa de todo. Y con esa mirada vencida, Amycus se dijo que Diana Prewett no era tan interesante. Sólo era una víctima más. Le echó un crucio.

* * *

Espero que os guste :)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
